Holiday Away
by Patcher
Summary: You know that nothing good is going to happen when Misaki, Hiroki and Miyagi goes for a holiday with their lovers and end up in the same place, at the same time!
1. Holiday

Chp 1: Holiday

"Misaki, we're going on a holiday to Osaka this Friday!" Usami suddenly declared, making Misaki, who was washing the dishes, stare at him with a blank look on his face.

"Wha..?" Misaki blinked.

"We're visiting Takahiro along the way as well." Usami added.

When Misaki heard his brother's name, he did not even think twice. "Well, we're going to Osaka this Friday!" He was overjoyed just having the thought of seeing his brother again.

Usami smiled. "It's settled then! We'll be going over the weekends and be back on Sunday, so don't worry about school." Then he thought aloud, "Hmm... Osaka is known for their hot springs[1]..."

He proceeded back to work on his manuscript that needed to be handed in on Friday, lest the oni[Aikawa] chases him to Osaka as well...

Hot springs..? Misaki thought. Ugh, why do I have this feeling that I was tricked..?

Onto Egoist:

"Hi-Hiro-san!!" Nowaki barged into the house, excited about Hiroki-don't-know-what.

"Be quiet when you enter!" Hiroki reprimanded Nowaki, who looked like a child that had just gotten tickets to the amusement park.

"Hiro-san, my superior just gave me tickets to Osaka's famous 'Kiseki'[2] hot spring resort this Friday, and allowed me to take the weekend off!" Nowaki exclaimed, elated, waiting for Hiroki's answer.

"Well, I can't go! I still have essays to mark and exams to set..." Hiroki's voice got stuck in his throat, when he saw Nowaki's face.

Nowaki's happy, innocent child-like face was gone. And replacing it was furrowed brows and a dull expression. One that looked like as if his precious Hiro-san just threw a bucket of cold water over him. And well, Hiroki practically did that.

"Ah... I'm sorry. I did not know... I guess I'll give them to Tsumori senpai tomorrow..." And Nowaki walked in to the kitchen with heavy footsteps.

Do not show me that expression!! Hiroki thought, as he felt a pang of guilt strike him.

Hiroki sighed. He was defeated. Completely.

"I-I guess I could finish my work before Friday..." Nowaki turned and stared at Hiroki. "I could use a holiday as well..." Hiroki added, hoping to save some pride, if there was any left.

Nowaki's face brightened, as a smile lit up his face. "Hiro-san, daisuki desu!!" Nowaki exclaimed, and pounced onto Hiroki, clinging his arms around his neck, refusing to let go despite Hiroki's struggle.

"No-Nowaki! Let go of me!" Hiroki tried to pull Nowaki's arms away, but his lover's strength proved to be too much for him.

"Hai, Hiro-san. Oh yes, Nowaki did obey Hiroki. He let go of Hiroki's neck, but his left hand glided down and grabbed his waist, while his right hand slid into his pants hungrily.

Hiroki could feel his face turning into a crimson colour. "Ba-baka! Do this kind of thing in bed."

"Hai, Hiro-san!" Nowaki answered again, this time carrying Hiroki in his arms, bridal style, taking big strides towards the bed.

"AH!! L-let go of me!" Hiroki yelled, as he struggled to free himself from Nowaki's sturdy arms, pushing his hand on Nowaki's face, and kicking his legs up and down. "I can still walk!!"

"Hiro-san, I will let you go! But only when you're on the bed..." Nowaki smiled, with a hint of cheekiness.

Terrorist ahead:

"Hai..? Come again..?" Miyagi's left brow was already twitching. He was called to the Dean's office 15 minutes ago, but was still listening to the same thing. Something he could not absorb.

"Listen up, Miyagi! I've repeated this for the third time already, so this will be the last time!" The Dean sighed. He then took a deep breath and continued, "Well, Shinobu got two tickets to Osaka's hot spring resort for this weekend in a lucky draw, but I want somebody to accompany him no matter what, and he said he wanted that person to be 'Miyagi' no matter what, or else he will go alone, so I have no choice but to ask you to go no matter what."

"Erm, about that... I have a lot of work piled up this weekend, so..." Miyagi tried to come up with an excuse to avoid this disaster, but the Dean saw through it immediately.

The Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Well, don't blame me when your pay for this month gets halved-"

"I'm ABSOLUTELY free this weekend, Gakubuchou!" Miyagi shot up, realizing the consequences if he did not comply.

The Dean stood up from his seat and placed his hand on Miyagi's shoulder. "I'm glad you could understand, Miyagi. I'm leaving Shinobu in your hands!" With that, he dismissed Miyagi from his office.

Miyagi slammed the door on the way out, not caring if the Dean would get angry.

That brat!! Fancy dragging me to Osaka for the weekend... Oh, my weekend... Miyagi thought as he leaned his forehead on the wall, emitting a black aura. People around the area stayed away from the corner, speaking in hushed voices.

Is he bent on letting people find out about our relationship?! Wait... Is he even trying to hide it in the first place..?

Author's note:

[1]: I made that up... I don't even know if it's true!

[2]: Just a name I came up with, but it has a meaning. It means Miracle.

I want to give credits to my sister for this fanfic, because she came up with this holiday idea, and I just played around with it. XD

And erm, my schedules are a bit tight now, with exams coming, so this might take a bit of time... Sorry!!

Reviews and critics are welcomed!

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.


	2. The Meeting 1

Chp 2: The Meeting

"Usagi-san, don't get me wrong; I'm not doubting you or anything, but we are here for a HOLIDAY, right? And you sure we're not actually MOVING to Osaka..?" Misaki asked, standing awkwardly among the luggages.

Sure, Usami took luggages to Osaka. Who wouldn't, for a holiday? But it was too much.

"Misaki, of course we're going for a holiday! What makes you think we're actually going to move to Osaka? On second thought... If you want to move so badly..." Usami said, as he lit a cigar.

Misaki stood still for a while, and a blood vessel appeared on his forehead.

"I DO NOT WANT TO MOVE!! Who'd bring 5 luggages for a holiday only for the weekend?! And why the hell did you bring Suzuki-san along??!!" Misaki yelled, kicking at the biggest luggage he saw.

"Ah... Misaki, that luggage has wheels..." Usami finally said, as his eyes followed the luggage closely.

"UWAHH!! Tell me earlier!" Misaki yelled, as his eyes followed the luggage, hopping it would stop before it hits someone.

Terrorist ahead:

"Miyagi, hurry up or we will miss the train!" Shinobu ordered.

Look who is talking! You are not the one carrying the luggage! And why am I carrying YOUR luggage?! Miyagi cursed, as he felt a drop of sweat on his forehead.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Miyagi saw a HUGE luggage rolling on its wheels. Looks like its destination is... Shinobu.

Shinobu?! "Shi--" Miyagi was about to yell for Shinobu to dodge, but someone beat him to it. "UWAH!! The-guy-with-the-blonde-hair!! Abunai!!"

*BAM*

Ah... It looks like it's too late. The luggage missed Shinobu by an inch, but he was walking too fast, and he tripped on the luggage.

"Uwahh--" Shinobu yelped, but was cut off when he fell flat on his face,

I see stars... I did not know that you could see stars in the train station... Shinobu thought, as he felt his head getting heavier.

Black out.

"O-oi! Shinobu-chin?!" Miyagi ran towards Shinobu, only to find him unconscious. "Mo, how the hell did you black out just by falling flat on your face?"

"Ano, is the guy-with-blonde-hair fine?" Miyagi was about to carry Shinobu, when another teenager like Shinobu and a guy with a cigar in his mouth came over.

Gah!! Doesn't this guy know that one is not allowed to smoke in the train station?! Miyagi glared at the guy with the violet eyes.

The guy with the emerald eyes kneeled down half way on his knees beside Shinobu and asked with a concerned voice, "He's going to be alright... Right?" His eyes were filled with guilt.

"Ah... It's alright! He's a Terrorist, so a fall like that won't kill him!" Miyagi laughed awkwardly.

No one got his joke.

In fact, all he earned was the glowering of the violet and emerald eyes.

"Passengers, the train to Osaka will be departing in 5 minutes time. Please board the train now." The announcement boomed from the speakers.

"Misaki, quickly apologize and get it settled! We have a train to catch!" A somewhat impatient Usami said, waving his hand dismissingly.

"GAH!! Whose fault do you think it is?!" Misaki threw Usami his deadliest glance, and turned to face the older man. "I'm so sorry for what has happened, but we have to go now! Will you be alright? We are going to miss our train soon..."

"Correct me if I am wrong..." Miyagi said, "But are you guys going to Osaka as well?"

Misaki nodded.

"Well then," Miyagi huffed, as he carried the unconscious Shinobu on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "We wouldn't want to miss our train, would we? Besides, this guy will kill me if we do..." Miyagi shuddered at the thought.

"Hah...Hah... Good thing we made it!" Misaki panted as the door of the train closed behind them.

The 3 of them placed their luggages beneath the seats and sat down.

Miyagi placed Shinobu's head on his lap, while the rest of his body took up 3 seats.

"Ah! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" Misaki smiled. "I'm Takahashi Misaki, and this eccentric guy with the bear is Usami Akihiko!"

"I'm Yoh Miyagi, and this 'guy-with-blonde-hair' is Takatsuki Shinobu." Miyagi said, jokingly.

"And this guy here," Usami introduced, as he pointed to the blonde hair, "Is Suzuki-san!"

Tch! Is it just me, or is this guy just plain weird?!

"Eh~ both of you have different surnames! I thought you were father and son--" Misaki thought aloud.

*CRAAACK*

The stone just fell on Miyagi.

Fa-Father?! "Well, I'm used to it! I guess people tend to mistake me as a dad just because I look OLD..." Miyagi said, as he forced a smile on his face.

Being Misaki, he did not notice the emphasis.

Soon, both of them were babbling about all sorts of things; how weird Usami can be, how stubborn Shinobu can be, and how devilish can Misaki's lecturer be...

Leaving alone, the sleeping Usami, whose head was buried in Suzuki-san's big, soft belly.

2 hours later...

"Ah~" Misaki stretched his limbs that had gone numb. "A-re? Nii-san's message..?"

Misaki felt his phone vibrate, and took it out of his sling bag. It was a text message from Takahiro, and a few missed calls before.

The text message read: 'Misaki, I got into a little accident on my way to the train station, so I'm afraid you and Usagi have to come alone... Don't worry, I'm fine! I couldn't reach you before, so I left this message. See you and Usagi soon!'

"Usagi-san! Looks like we will have to go to Nii-san's house on our own. A 'little accident' happened on his way here... I'm SO worried, so let's go!" Misaki called out to the half asleep Usami.

While Miyagi was behind them, carrying the still unconscious Shinobu in his arms, bridal style. "Shinobu-chin? C'mon! Its 2 hours already! Wakey~"

This time, he was truly worried. It's been 2 hours, but Shinobu's still out cold. Is he hurt somewhere? A concussion?!

"He's still not awake?" Misaki asked, as he turned around, afraid that he just caused someone to land in the hospital.

Miyagi shook his head.

"Well then, I'm going to Nii-san's house, so why don't you come along? It's quite near, and you can let Takatsuki-kun rest." Misaki offered, since it was his- no, it was USAMI's fault in the first place...

"It wouldn't be good to impose on-" Miyagi was about to reject Misaki's kind intention when Usami interrupted.

"Just come along! This boy would most probably DIE of guilt if you don't come!" Miyagi saw Misaki lower his head...

Usami continued, "And if his brother was here right now, he'd get you to come along, even if he has to drag you back..."

Miyagi sighed. "I guess I'll have to impose on Takahashi-kun and Akihiko-kun for now."

Misaki's face lit up immediately.

*DING DONG*

"Hai, temasu!" A lady's voice came from somewhere inside the apartment.

"Nee-san!!" Misaki ran forward and greeted Manami with a friendly hug. "How's Nii-san?"

"He's fine! Come in, Usami-san, Misaki!" A-re? Those two..?" Manami saw the older man carrying a boy no older than Misaki himself.

"Well... A lot happened! Just let us see how's Nii-san!" Misaki whined, hopping he need not explain that what happened was his fault...

When they proceeded to the living room, they heard voices.

"You should be fine after a few days, but do not strain your ankle before it's completely healed!" A friendly but stern voice was heard.

"Thank you so much--" Nii-san's voice! Misaki was glad that at least his brother was not lying on some hospital bed, and calling it a 'little accident'...

*Thud* *Thud* *thud*

Misaki ran into the living room. "Nii-san! I'm here---"

Ah... some holiday this is going to be...

Author's note:

Sorry for the abrupt ending and long wait.

I guess you could call me lazy...

It's so obvious who's in the living room, isn't it? XD

I noticed that my fanfics are all humor...

I will try romance at the next one.

No guarantees though... I'm bad in writing romance.

Reviews and critics welcomed.

Well, until then!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!


	3. The Meeting 2

Chp 3: The Meeting [2]

"Nowaki!" Hiroki yelled as he sprinted across the train station. "Can't you run any faster?! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!!"

"Passengers, the doors are closing. Please refrain from placing your hands on the door."

Nowaki's feet went through the door just before it closed.

Nowaki chucked their luggages under the seats, while Hiroki slumped onto the seat next to him, panting heavily from all that running, while Nowaki did not even start to breathe heavily.

"You... You actually woke me up 20 minutes before the train departs?!" Hiroki huffed, while placing his hands on his lap, making himself sit up straight. "It's a miracle we made it!"

"I DID wake Hiro-san up this morning, one and half hour before the train departs!" Nowaki smiled. "It's a new record! I tried to call and wake you up 30 times!"

"Don't joke with me! I don't remember a thing at all!" Hiroki pointed a finger at Nowaki accusingly.

Nowaki just continued to smile. But any sensible person could see that his face was saying: 'It's true!'. Hiroki saw, but ignored it, still blaming Nowaki for not waking him up.

After a while, both of them were still and silent.

Determined to break the silence, Hiroki decided to ask Nowaki about the resort.

"Ne, Nowa-" Hiroki opened his mouth to speak, but realized that Nowaki was already asleep, leaning against his own shoulder.

Hiroki sighed. Forget it! He must have been too excited to even sleep at night... Brat!

2 hours later...

Nowaki rubbed his eyes while getting off the train. "Hiro-san, did you sleep well?"

"Ye-Yeah!" Hiroki lied. Like hell! You were lying on my shoulder so much that it hurts!! Hiroki moved his shoulder up and down, hopping the muscles would relax.

Hiroki and Nowaki then strolled to the bus stop, since they need not run after any bus.

They were about to go into the underpass, when they heard someone fall.

*THWUMP*

Both men turned around, only to see another man sitting on the ground, rubbing his ankle.

"Ow! Ite-te-te!!" The man yelped.

Being Nowaki, his doctor mode was turned on at the sight of an injured man.

"Oi, Nowaki!" Hiroki called out to his lover, but only got: "Hiro-san! We have to help him! We can go to the resort later!"

Hiroki sighed. Let's just resign to fate...

"Are you alright?" Nowaki asked, as he knelt down to examine the man's ankle.

The man smiled, but pain was written all over his face. "I'm fine! I still have to wait for my brother and friend!"

The man tried to stand on his feet, but it was no use. He could not stand up on one foot.

"Cool it!" Hiroki almost yelled at the man. "How did you fall down?"

"Ah, I think I slipped on something when I was in a hurry..." The man paused, trying to remember what he slipped on.

Hiroki turned around. All he saw was the polished and litter-free floor of the train station. Nowaki... Hiroki thought as his eye twitched. Find me the SOMETHING that this guy slipped on, and I will give you all the money in my savings account!!

Nowaki sighed, upon reading Hiroki's face.

"You're in no condition to walk! I assume that your home is nearby? We'll help you home." Nowaki offered. An offer it is, but Nowaki left no room for negotiations.

"Ah, thank you, but--" The man was about to decline, but changed his mind when he saw Hiroki glare at him with a deadly stare.

"Ma, thank you so much! Both of you are too kind!" A drop of sweat was rolling down his forehead. "Just let me contact my brother..."

"You're welcome!" Nowaki smiled, glad that he was able to help an injured person.

Nowaki helped the man to his feet, and let his hand go over his shoulder, supporting the weight at the side of his injured ankle.

"I'm Takahashi Takahiro!" the man introduced.

"I'm Kusama Nowaki, and this guy is Hiro-"

"Kamijou Hiroki desu!" There was a flying dagger in Hiroki's voice, no doubt.

Nowaki is just helping and injured man, Nowaki is just helping and injured man... Hiroki chanted in his head, trying to keep his anger and jealousy from boiling within.

Takahiro directed them to his apartment, and they were there in 10 minutes.

*DING DONG*

"Hai! temasu~" The female voice familiar to Takahiro answered the door.

"Darling! What happened to you?" The lady asked, concerned. "Come in! You two must have helped my husband!" She said, as soon as she realized that Takahiro was clinging onto another man. "I can't thank you enough! Come on in as well! I'm Manami, by the way!" The woman continued talking, and was deemed as the 'most talkative woman meet' by both Hiroki and Nowaki.

"Don't be bothered by her talkativeness." Takahiro explained, "This only happens when we have guests! But she is actually a very quiet female."

The 2 men could only laugh awkwardly.

Nowaki helped Takahiro into the living room and made sure he sat on the sofa properly, without exerting any unnecessary pressure on the injured ankle. Hiroki sat on the sofa opposite of Takahiro and Nowaki, watching their every move.

Nowaki is just treating an injured man, Nowaki is just treating an injured man... And the chanting begins again.

Manami retrieved the first-aid kit from the kitchen and passed it to Nowaki.

"Arigatogozai masu." Nowaki thanked Manami as he took the kit from her.

Nowaki took the bandage from the kit, and started wrapping it around Takahiro's ankle.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hai! temasu~" Manami wasted no time in gliding towards the door, excited that they will have more guests.

Hiroki could hear her chatting away again.

"You should be fine after a few days." Nowaki began after bandaging the ankle. "But do not exert any unnecessary force on your foot though, it would worsen the condition."

"I will make sure I won't! And thank you so much!" Takahiro chirped, glad that he was able to make a new friend.

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

"Nii-san! I'm here-"

Back to Romantica:

"UWAH!!" Misaki shrieked.

"What's wrong?!" Usami ran into the living room, fully awake now. Face it. With a shriek like that, even Hiroki can wake up in the morning without being called 30 times!

Miyagi could only follow the suit, but carrying Shinobu, he ran clumsily.

Misaki pointed a finger at Hiroki, trembling, while all of them stared at Misaki.

"Ka-Kamijou sensei, why did you come all the way to Osaka just to tell my brother about my D-GRADE ESSAYS?!?!" Misaki yelled, "Isn't this too much?!"

"Hiroki..?" "Kamijou?" Usami finally responded, snapping out from all the confusion, while Miyagi spoke at the same time, looking dubiously at Hiroki, wondering if he hit his head somewhere.

Now Hiroki's head was spinning. First, it was his lousiest student in class, then it was his childhood friend. How did they even know each other?! And why did Miyagi have to tag along?!

"E-Eto, Usagi-san and Miyagi-san knows Kamijou sensei..?"

Silence filled the air.

"Weeell, about that..." Miyagi dragged, as he went forward and placed Shinobu on the couch. Then- "Kamijou sensei~" Miyagi pounced onto Hiroki like he'd usually do in the office.

"Did you miss me so much that you followed me to Osaka?" Miyagi joked, ignoring the deadly glare that came from the much taller man.

"Let go of me!! Who'd miss you?!" Hiroki yelled, pulling Miyagi's hands away from himself.

"Aw, I'm so heart-broken..." Miyagi said in a dramatic voice, and turned around. "And you are..?"

"Kusama Nowaki desu!" Nowaki opened his mouth to speak, but daggers came out, all aiming at Miyagi.

"Nowaki..." Miyagi paused. "Ah..! You're the one that called to the office when Kamijou was not around and asked me to pass a message that you will be late!! You must be the one he was meeting but did not turn up and Kamijou was

drenched all over..."

Shit!! What the hell did I say?!

Nowaki stared at Miyagi, stunned, while Hiroki glared at Miyagi, realizing what happened that time was ALL Miyagi's fault.

"Kyojiu!!" Hiroki hissed. " I... Did not remember hearing anything from you!!"

Hiroki took the cushion from the sofa and threw it across the room, aiming for Miyagi.

Miyagi ducked. He experienced this far too many times to be hit again.

Wah! Sugoi... Misaki was awed. He actually dodged Kamijou sensei's perfect aiming!

Hiroki did not intend to stop there. He started to grab things in the living room and aimed them at Miyagi.

Miyagi managed to dodge all of them, though.

The water bottle.

"Calm down, Kamijou!" Miyagi laughed, hopping to ease the tense atmosphere around Hiroki.

The pen.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused us?!" Hiroki bellowed.

Hiroki grabbed Suzuki-san from Usami, who had no time to react, and threw it at Miyagi.

"Well, I guess I sort of forgot..."

*SNAAAP*

"YOU FORGOT!?"

The armchair.

"Someone stop him!! He's going to kill me!!" Miyagi cried.

Usami, Misaki, Takahiro and Manami stood down there, lost.

Hiroki raised the armchair high above his head and was about to throw it at Miyagi, when he felt a tug, and it was pulled out of his hands.

"Hiro-san, dame desu!" Nowaki smiled, and whispered into Hiroki's ear. " We can't have you in prison for killing this worthless guy. Let me do the dirty work!"

The Devil himself has awoken!

"A-Ano-" Miyagi was relieved, but he did not have a good feeling about this!

*SNAAAP*

Miyagi's jaw dropped, while Misaki and company stared at the man, who broke the armchair into two.

"Well, now that this is done, will you mind explaining to us why you did not pass my message to Hiro-san?" Nowaki turned to Miyagi.

"I-I really forgot!" Miyagi did forget!

Nowaki sighed. "Never mind. It's in the past. Ah, Takahashi-san!" Nowaki turned to face Takahiro, "Gomenasai! I will pay for the chair!"

"N-No need! I got it for free, anyway!" Takahiro stuttered, still shocked at the series of events.

" I have a question!" Usami said, as he raised his hand, like an elementary student. "Hiroki, Who is 'Nowaki'?"

"Ah... He-he is..." Hiroki was at a loss for words. Did he really have to ask that?! Now what? Say that he is my... lo-lover?

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Miyagi shrugged his shoulders. "He's--"

"AH! I'm just his good friend..." Nowaki grimaced at the word 'friend', but fully understands that Hiroki still has his pride. "Don't think too much."

Nowaki... Arigato...

"Like hell anybody's going to believe that!" Miyagi mumbled. "He's gotta be a fool if he thinks he can lie to adults! Brat--" Miyagi stopped, as he felt Nowaki's glowering.

Though he could not see it, but could feel it, like telepath..?

Say anything more, and I am going to make sure that the sofa lands on your head!! Nowaki thought.

Eh~ Misaki thought, amazed at this wonderful discovery. I never knew Kamijou sensei could have good friends!

Looks like we have a believer.

"U-ouch..." The boy on the couch moaned. Looks like he finally woke up.

"Ah~ Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi turned around, acting like as if nothing ever happened.

"Where are we..? I remember I saw stars in the train station..." Shinobu looked around. Where was he?

Miyagi giggled. "You passed out after falling on your face!"

Misaki quickly continued, "I'm so sorry for what has happened!! I was the one that caused you to fall!"

"Don't worry~" Miyagi smiled. "After all, you helped us by letting this guy rest here! Since he's awake, we'll be going!"

Miyagi dragged the confused Shinobu and was about to leave when Misaki stopped them.

"Ano sa, do you mind if I asked where you guys are heading to?" Misaki hopped that he could bring them around, considering that he had been in Osaka a few times.

"Kiseki" Shinobu immediately answered.

"Ah! Hiro-san and I are heading there as well!" Nowaki raised his hand, returning to his usual self.

"Us, too." Usami raised his hand again, walking across the room to retrieve Suzuki-san.

"Since when did we decide to go there?!" Misaki hollered.

"Since now."

"Don't make decisions without me!!" Misaki yelled, but was ignored, as Nowaki, Shinobu and Usami discussed on traveling together.

While Miyagi, Hiroki and Misaki could only stare, hopping this wasn't really happening.

The six of them were ready to head off, while Misaki held onto his brother, thinking. How the hell did you make friends with this guy?!

As they were heading towards the bus stop, Misaki asked, "Ne, Kamijou sensei, you really did not come to Osaka to tell my brother about my D-grade essays..?"

"NO!" Hiroki huffed, while the rest of them laughed, leaving Misaki blushing from embarrassment, and Shinobu confused.

Onto the onsen---

Author's note:

Okay, I took too much time, and exams are coming, I might be even slower. This chapter is very rushed, and things don't make sense somewhere, with the gaps. I apologize. A bit ridiculous, too, to what I think... Really sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!


	4. On the way

Chp 4: On the way

"Usagi-san, I' not feeling so well! Give me another-Uwarg!!" Misaki covered his mouth as he grabbed the bag from Usami's hand.

Usami sighed. When was the last time Misaki got motion sickness? But did he vomit on the train? Did he vomit when Usami drove him to school? No.

Bus sick? With Misaki, this kind of thing is possible.

"Ah, I have some medicine for dizziness!" Nowaki said, as he turned around from his seat in front of Misaki, and holding out the packet of medicine.

"Thank you-Uwarg!" Misaki managed to pull the words out of his mouth before he vomited again.

Usami looked at Nowaki great fully as he really could not stand the sound of vomiting.

Nowaki smiled at the both of them, as he sat down again, mumbling cheerfully, "I brought those medicine in case Hiro-san decides to have motion sickness, but looks like he won't be needing it any time near now. " He smiled again, looking at the Hiroki who was sleeping soundly.

Looking at this scene will make people think that everyone is having a peaceful time on the bus.

Not everyone, though.

Just two seats behind Nowaki and Hiroki, there is a desperately-trying-to-sleep Miyagi, and a very active Shinobu.

"Wow! This is so different from Tokyo!" Shinobu exclaimed, excited about setting foot at a new place, as he pressed his face against the window.

"Can't you pipe down a little?!" Miyagi said dryly, "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"What? You're going to sleep when this is the first time we're in Osaka?"

_I slept only half an hour just to finish my work, just because you dragged me here_! Miyagi cursed in his head._ To think that you were the one that fainted in the train station, and not me!!_

"Usami-san! Give me a bag as well!" Shinobu demanded a bag from Usami right after the six of them got off the bus.

Usami took out the bag, wondering what was wrong with the kid, while Shinobu grabbed the bag and then--

"Uwarg!!"

Miyagi smirked and folded his arms. "What's wrong? I thought you were jumping up and down on the bus! Serves you right! "

_Is he alright..?_ Though Miyagi was smirking at Shinobu, but he couldn't help but be worried about him at the same time…

"Shwut fup!! (Shut up!!)-uwargh!!" Shinobu's muffled voice could be heard shouting into the bag.

At the same time…

"Hiro-san, wake up!" Nowaki called softly, trying to wake Hiroki up.

Nowaki sighed. _Since I can't wake him up, I'll have to carry him all the way until we reach our room…_

Nowaki was still carrying Hiroki, even after they reached the reception counter,

"Is that gentleman alright..? " The receptionist could not help but ask, out of concern and curiosity at the same time. She looked at Hiroki with an unreadable expression.

Miyagi chuckled. _Gentleman? Wait till you see the real devil! _

"Ah… He's just dizzy from our bus ride just now…" Nowaki lied. Not that he felt comfortable about it anyway, but he really could not wake Hiroki up, no matter what he did. (Not including perv stuffs. They're on the bus, for goodness sake! The rest is up to your own imagination…)

The receptionist bought Nowaki's story and continued with work. "May I have your names please?"

----------------

After they registered at the reception counter, a lady in a kimono came out from behind the door behind the counter. She smiled. "Welcome to Kiseki! I will now lead all or you to your rooms. Please follow me." she gestured her right arm outwards. Walking in front of them, and leading them out of the reception room. 

The gang followed her without a word.

"In here please." The woman spoke, gesturing her arm again. This time, her hand was in a direction of a path that led to…nowhere.

Misaki stared into the thick bamboo forest before following the woman and the rest of the gang into the forest. None of the looked as shocked as Misaki did.

_What the hell?! All I want is a normal holiday, in a normal resort, and in a normal place, with a normal onsen!! Is it that hard?! _Misaki cried in his head. _Baka-Usagi!!_

"Why are you following us?" Usami asked annoyingly.

"Here are your rooms!" The woman smiled and interrupted all of them, before any of them could answer.

"It looks like we're going to be neighbours for the weekend!" Miyagi said casually.

They entered their respective rooms. Miyagi and Shinobu on the left, Usami and Misaki on the right, with Hiroki and Nowaki stuck in the middle.

"Woah! Usagi-san! Mite!" Misaki exclaimed sarcastically. "How the hell did they find hot springs in the middle of the bamboo forest for each of the rooms!?" He pointed to the spring in the open area.

Usami just chuckled.

-----------

"Hmm…" Hiroki shifted on Nowaki's back, as Nowaki slide the door open clumsily.

"Hiro-san, are you awake?"

"Wah! P-Put me down!" Hiroki became awake when he realized that Nowaki was carrying him.

Despite Hiroki's struggle, Nowaki carried him to the sofa in the living room, and placed him down on the sofa, gently, before setting the luggage down on the ground.

Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki only stared at Nowaki for a moment, but he could feel his face burn into 10 different shades of red.

Nowaki used his big, firm hands, and cupped Hiroki's face gently, as he leaned forward, their lips just inches apart…

"Ka-mi-jou~!"

The sudden outburst of the voice scared the wits out of Hiroki, and he jumped and fell off the sofa.

"Hiro-san, abunai!" Nowaki dived forward and caught Hiroki before his head met the ground.

"What do you know?" Miyagi grinned. "My room is connected to yours! Lucky~"

_Wha- ? Connected?_ Then… Hiroki looked around the room. To his dismay, he found another door. _Looks like that door leads to Aikihiko's room_…

"It's really surprising! The doors connecting the rooms look exactly like the real exit!" Miyagi continued, completely ignoring the fact that he disrupted the twosome. "Well, there's just one difference though, the door knobs."

Hiroki looked at the door knob of the exit. _It's a sliding door! There's no knob! Are you mocking me?!_ Hiroki thought annoyingly, as he turned to the door connecting their rooms. The door knob was…_ Hah? A panda..?_

Nowaki frowned.

"Now, Miyagi-san, would you please-"

"Now that I've shared my wonderful find, I'll take my leave!" Miyagi declared, as he walked out closing the door behind him.

_Good riddance!_ Just when Hiroki and Nowaki thought that Miyagi would be gone, he stopped half-way.

"Ah. Do lock both the doors before doing _those_ kinds of things!" Miyagi snickered before shutting the door hurriedly, as the cushion met with the door, head on.

Hiroki sighed, with another cushion in hand, his arm hung in the air. _Looks like we are going to have to lock any form of door…_

"Sate, Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled. "Let's continue, shall we..?"

Alas, both of them did not lock the doors. But they'd pretty much guessed that on one will disturb them again… For now.

------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Author's note: First thing! Sumimasen for the long wait!!

I know that this chapter has nothing much, but every door has a purpose XD

I am really sorry… And yes, no lemons!

Just so people know, I write my fan fictions in a book that I carry everywhere with me before typing and

posting, so I really cannot bring myself to write lemons (and yes, lame excuse for not writing lemons.)!

no friends know that I read Yaoi and stuff. So I think that something like this will take place:

Friend: EEWW!! *Whoever I am* , I didn't know you write this kind thing!! You Perv!!

….

And I finally used Microsoft word! Hopefully this improve the quality of my fan fiction!

Sorry for the long note

Sighz… Pls review and criticize in anyway you like, readers! :D

Thank you.

-Bowz-


	5. Lemons

Chp 5: Just Lemons

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Usami asked, upon seeing Misaki slam a thick book on the dressing table.

"What does it look like? I'm doing my homework, of course!" Misaki sighed. "Kamijou sensei wanted the class to write a 3-page essay in full English!"

Yeah. The book Misaki bought with him was a Japanese-to-English dictionary.

"You know, you could have spared yourself from the agony of carrying the useless book." Usami shrugged his shoulders. "You could ask me—"

"Haha!" Misaki snickered, as he cut Usami off, pointing a finger right at his face. "And let you do all the weird things to me?! Kono hentai! Bringing the book will spare me from… you…"

Misaki trailed off, as the much taller man stood up, and his overbearing aura caused him to take a step back.

Usami took another step forward, forcing Misaki against the wall, as the corner of his lips curled upwards.

"Oh, from me? You're really naive, Misaki!"

"Ah ha ha~" Misaki laughed awkwardly. "I-I still have homework to do!"

Misaki took small, unstable steps towards the side against the wall, hoping to escape unscattered.

Fat hope!

Usami slammed his hand against the wall, cutting off Misaki's only escape route.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki said Usami's name, annoyingly, hopping to put off the mood.

Usami took Misaki by surprise.

Misaki felt Usami's cold hands on his face, as Usami's lips crushed hungrily against his.

Usami slipped his tongue into Misaki's already opened mouth, and ravished the hot cavern.

"Mpft… Unagi-fsan…" Misaki stifled what you could hardly call a moan as he struggled to breathe.

"Hah…hah…" Usami released Misaki's lips, letting him breathe.

"Usagi-san, let's sto- En!" Misaki cut himself off with a moan when Usami's hands snaked up his body and his cold fingers stroked him on his stomach.

With a hard tug, Usami yanked off Misaki's shirt.

"You're so cute, Misaki!" Usami breathed into Misaki's ear, and Misaki could feel his face burning into a crimson colour.

Misaki felt Usami's lips glide down his neck, onto his collar bone, and—

"Ah…ngh!"

Usami sucked on Misaki's nipple as his tongue twirled around it. At the same time, Usami slid his knee in between Misaki's thighs, rubbing at his erection.

"Ah!! Usa…gi-san!" Misaki's legs gave way and he collapsed onto the floor.

Usami smirked as he knelt down in front of Misaki, and anchored both his legs to his hips, as he pulled off his jeans.

"Usagi-san! Don't do that—En…ngh!" Misaki was pushing Usami away, but it was as if he was trying to push a mountain. Usami placed Misaki's swelling member into his mouth, his tongue tracing the trails of pre-cum.

"Ah…ngh!! Usagi-san!!" Misaki threw his head backwards, and arched his hips towards the pleasure.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki whimpered.

"That was fast, Misaki!" Usami said, as he swallowed everything thing that came into his mouth.

"Baka!! Don't swallow it!"

Usami only snickered and licked his lips as he slowly inserted a finger into Misaki.

Misaki gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut, anchoring his legs even more tightly around Usami and running his fingers through the head of sliver hair, and tugging at it when he felt another intrusion in his—

"Mmm!!" Misaki bit his lip when Usami swirled his finger inside Misaki before taking the time to push another finger in.

"Usagi..san…" Misaki inhaled deeply when Usami withdrew his fingers and positioned himself.

"Nnhh!!" Usami moaned as he thrust himself into Misaki, and his release came seconds later, together with Misaki.

"AHH!! Usagi-san!" Misaki swung his head backwards, tears stinging the corner of his eyes, feeling both the throbbing pain, and the sweet pleasure.

Usami held Misaki's hand and lifted it towards his lips, kissing it gently. "You alright..?"

"As if… I'm fine…" Misaki panted. His eyelids slowly parted, revealing two emerald orbs which were unable to look Usami straight in the eye.

_----Meanwhile, just a wall behind them…----_

Hiroki slammed the book right into his face, trying to cover the shades of red on his face. He carried his knees towards his chest, and rested his chin on them.

_Ahaha… Looks like this sofa is not a conducive environment for reading… Heck! Don't they have sound proof walls or something?!_

_ ---Just before…----_

Hiroki got his book and sat down comfortably on the sofa. he was about to flip the book open when—

"Usagi-san, let's sto- Ah!!"

_ What the?_

"Ah… en!"

Oh yes.

Hiroki could hear all the bumping, stifles and moans.

Hiroki stared at his book, frozen like he'd been to the North Pole, naked.

It was not like eavesdropping was his favorite pastime. But as luck would have it, he's hearing everything.

_Maybe I should have followed Nowaki to the public bath… Crap. I haven't started on my book…_

---On Monday in Misaki's lecture with Hiroki---

"Okay, I'm going to read out one of the essay from the class. Today's the 20th, so… Takahashi! I'm going to pick yours! Give me your essay!" Hiroki held out his hand, waiting for Misaki to pass him his essay.

_ I'm gonna die._ Misaki thought. _ But after I meet my doom, I'm gonna hunt you for the rest of my life as a ghost!! Watch out, Usagi-san!!_

Well, Misaki would meet his doom even if he does not hand up his essay to his lecturer, so he might as well hand it up, prolonging his life by a few more seconds.

Hiroki took Misaki's essay and started to read in monotone, considering that this is a factual essay about political affairs of the state.

"Hiroki moaned. "Ngh… More N-Nowaki!!" as he felt his lover's finger inside him, stroking his erection at the same time---"

The whole class froze as Hiroki stopped reading.

_I'm good as dead._

"TAKAHASHI!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! THE ESSAY'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN ENGLISH!!! And I remember saying that it was supposed to be about affairs of the state!!" Hiroki thundered, as the rest of his class blocked their ears.

"I-I'm innocent!! I wrote my essay! I just grabbed the wrong papers!!" Misaki whimpered.

"No excuses! I am going to see you in my office after this! Am I clear?" Hiroki continued as he started hauling books at Misaki.

Sumi sat at his seat and sighed. "The poor boy…"

_ ---Meanwhile, at Usami's apartment----_

"Usami sensei!! I want the MANUSCRIPT!!" Aikawa shrilled at the top of her voice. "What makes you think I want something in English so broken that even I cannot understand?!"

Usami sighed as Aikawa continued reprimanding the novelist…

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

First of all, I am apologizing for not updating for so long, and ending it so suddenly.

I am really, really sorry.

I did this piece for god-knows-how long ago, but was unable to put it up, I am ready for the critics. Disappointing huh? I know. The lemon really sucks. I cannot do any better. My first lemon, I think I am staying away from lemons. I actually had this hanging, but decided to give it a rush ending, better than nothing, since I kept people waiting. My only way of redeeming myself. But all the more I should apologize to those who thinks that I wasted their time reading this…

I really am sorry… God. I really don't know what to say…


	6. Sequel

Here I am, thinking a Sequel wouldn't hurt, and decided to continue it from the previous chapter, but to lazy to start it as a new fan fiction [and here I am, typing loads of crap.]…

Hopefully it can brush away disappointment in the ending… Now onto the sequel.

* * *

_What's that?_

Nowaki was ready to get out of the bath when he saw people gathering at the exit. He walked over to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, will you look at that! I've heard of people fainting for soaking in the onsen for too long, but this is the first time I've actually seen a real person faint!" A woman spoke in a hushed voice.

_Wow. Don't people know how long they can soak in onsens before they actually faint?_

"Poor guy. Looks like nobody knows him. What happens next? We leave him here?" a voice could be heard coming from inside the crowd. "Anybody can stay here and look after him before he awakens?"

The crowd backed off to the sides slowly, hearing that they've got to stay and look after a stranger. Not that anyone could blame them. After all, they have got their own plans for the day, and they are not going to ruin it by taking care of a boy who fainted in the public bath house.

"Hey you! The big guy standing over there! You can take care of him, right?"

"Eh? Me?" Nowaki pointed a finger at himself, trying to figure out if the man was talking to him. He looked left and right, and saw everybody starring at him. Nowaki sighed and walked over to the boy on the ground.

He saw the boy sprawled like the word 'big' [ 大- This is how the poor fellow looks like now. ] on the concrete floor, with only the towel tied to his waist and his body wet, hair clinging onto his forehead. It's obvious that he just got out of the bath.

"Shinobu… kun..?" Nowaki stared at the sight in front of him, not knowing whether this is a good thing or a bad thing. Firstly, he knows Shinobu, so he won't be stuck taking care of a stranger [not that he would mind, since Hiro-san is reading his book and will most probably _try_ to ignore him even if he's there.], but is it really a good thing that a person he knows fainted?

Nowaki sighed again. He lifted Shinobu by the shoulders first, letting them rest on his left arm, before sliding his right arm behind his knees. Nowaki walked off, leaving the crowd behind them, starring…

Nowaki walked along the corridor, trying to ignore all the hushed whispers and stares, but to no avail.

"Look at the hot guy! Oh mi god! He's only wrapping a towel around his waist! Can I pull it off,_ please?"_ Lady no.1 was on the verge of dying of nose bleeding.

"Do you think that the 2 of them are a couple? Give me my camera! I am _so_ going to take this picture and put it in my room!" Lady no.2 squealed back, obviously some fanatic of BL.

_This is embarrassing… If only he was Hiro-san…_

Nowaki dragged his feet onto the path that led to their "wondrous" rooms. He headed to the room on the right, and placed Shinobu's feet on the hard and cold concrete, and supporting him only by his shoulders. He knocked on the wooden door softly.

There was no answer, or nobody came to open the door. Nowaki waited patiently.

He knocked again, this time with a little bit more force.

No one.

_C'mon._

This time, Nowaki knocked on the door repeatedly with his fist, thinking that he could feel his knuckles breaking.

Silence.

_That's it!_ Nowaki thought. He slid open the door with full force and it hit the end with a loud thud. But lo and behold the sight in front of Nowaki.

The emerald orbs were starring at him, with fear and embarrassment. But the sliver head was oblivious to the change in atmosphere, still continuing what he had been doing. That is, hiding behind the younger boy's petite neck and kissing it.

Well, both of them were naked, of course. On the floor no less.

"Usagi-san! S-Somebody's here! I told you to answer the door, and you wouldn't!" The boy was pulling the sliver head from his neck now, his face burning up.

"Tch." Usami looked up at the taller figure with disdain. "Nowaki was it? What do you want? It'd better be something important or scram!" Nowaki starred at the two before absorbing what was before him before he regained his senses.

"S-Sorry. I've got the wrong room!" He sputtered the few words before slamming [sliding] the door shut.

Nowaki went from the room on the right, and continued down what was left of the pavement before reaching the room on the left, still carrying the tiny body in his arms, thinking that this boy was anything but heavy.

Nowaki knocked on the door softly. This time, the door flew [slid] open quickly.

"Mo, Shinobu-chin! What took you so long? I mean, it's just a ba-"Miyagi stopped mid sentence, his casual tone changing into a serious one. "What happened? And let me carry Shinobu. You come on in as well; you're going to catch a cold and I don't want to be held responsible."

"He fainted at the bath house and I had to carry him back." Nowaki explained as he allowed Miyagi to carry Shinobu. "But don't worry. It wasn't much trouble; I was getting out of the bath when I saw him."

"You mean this guy fainted because he soaked too long?" Miyagi asked in disbelieve, as he laid Shinobu on a futon and got Nowaki a bigger towel from the bathroom.

"Not actually." Nowaki went on to explain as he pointed a finger at Shinobu's head. "I felt a bump on his head when I carried it, so I can safely assume that he actually slipped and fell, knocked his head on the floor and _then _fainted."

Awkward silence.

"Well, I'll be heading back to my room now…" Nowaki began. "Do you mind if I used that door instead?"

"Go ahead." Was Miyagi's answer.

Nowaki stood up and headed towards the door. He only managed to turn the knob and open the door slightly without letting a cushion hit his face.

"Wha-"Hiroki stared at the door. "Nowaki..? What the hell are you doing there? I thought it was Miyagi kyojiu so…"

"I just carried Shinobu-kun to his room, that's all." Nowaki picked up the cushion that landed on the floor and patted the dust away. "He fainted."

Hiroki continued to read his book while Nowaki tugged on his jeans and put on his shirt and sat down beside him on the sofa. "Hiro-san…"

"What." Hiroki said rather than asked, his voice stiff, as if it's stuck in his throat.

"How do you read sitting down here..?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Some ending huh? I don't know if I can squeeze any more ideas out for more sequels out of this small brain of mine anymore…. And heck, it's not even interesting!

Okay, I know I've got inferiority complex, so I won't babble about my work, but here's a scene I cut out from this chapter where Nowaki was talking with Miyagi. Believe me; I really wanted to put it in...

* * *

"Is Shinobu-chin the damsel-in-distress or something?" Miyagi scowled. "I mean, he's fainted _twice_ now!"

"I think I heard the author say she had a tad too much fried chicken yesterday night and affected her way of thinking, which makes no sense, and that Shinobu-kun was the best person to faint in this kind of situations…"

"Those are just excuses to cover her incompetence! Damn! She can't even describe _us_, the main characters in detail!"

"…Right."

* * *

Yep, this has got to be the least interesting story…. [Here I am, going on about nothing…]

And thank you guys for the reviews! I got the motivation to do the sequel from there. XD

[Who the hell does that?!]

Stopping now. If not, my note will be longer than the chapter…


End file.
